


社畜的选择失误

by GUdada



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *超级ooc警告*无脑车*田岛x花井*大概是一个想qiang结果被q的轨道，压力太大的花井被这样那样*社会主义大法好，大家都要遵纪守法，爱护他人，互帮互助哦。





	社畜的选择失误

**Author's Note:**

> *超级ooc警告  
*无脑车  
*田岛x花井  
*大概是一个想qiang结果被q的轨道，压力太大的花井被这样那样  
*社会主义大法好，大家都要遵纪守法，爱护他人，互帮互助哦。

要死了，不行了，总觉得心里涌出了太多东西要发泄。花井藏在巷子的阴影里，无声地笑着，眼里充满了疯狂的色彩，视线转向人来人往的街道，选谁好呢？ 

女孩子不行，抓起人来太疼了，男孩子太壮了也不行，最好是那种瘦一点，屁股翘一点，没我高，长得还比较可爱的。啊那个就不错。 

这么想着，许久未曾锻炼的社畜花井突然爆发了小宇宙，一把抓住了目标，捂住嘴，就带进了巷子里。 

“反抗的话，就杀了你哦。”嘴巴被男人的手掌用力捂着，身子被压得动弹不得，被抓住的人只能眨了眨眼睛，表示自己不会反抗。 

花井凝视片刻，缓缓松开了手，把玩着刚买的刀具，贴在田岛的脸上，冰凉凉的触感刺得毛发都立了起来，一只手缓缓向下，捏了捏那挺翘的屁股，色情地拍了拍。 

“小子，聪明点” 

一被放开，田岛就立刻扭动着自己被压得酸痛的脖子。 

“啊，知道了。”淡淡地回复着，少年的声音清澈而又镇静。 

虽然跟预想的反应不一样，但这样不是更好吗，这是一个聪明的不会反抗的美丽玩具。 

“喂，小子，你有没有舔过男人的鸡巴。”平常的花井绝对不会说出鸡巴这么低俗的字眼，但现在的他，欲念被无限放大，理智一点也不剩，他已经完全不在意明天会怎样了。 

男人的手掌伸进了衣服里，宽厚的手掌探索着点燃热情的开关，鼻子呼出的热气重重地打在耳垂上，嘴里轻吐出的话语犹如恶魔的勾引。 

“你舔我的话，我就舔你。”耳垂又被舌头袭击了，热热的软软的。 

“变态。”少年低声地说着，眼里却有着一点奇异的色彩，他无法否认自己对口交的好奇，毕竟没有一个男人会不想知道自己的老二在另一个人嘴里横冲直撞的滋味。 

少年伸出了手，放在男人的裆下，按揉着，西装裤被撑起，挺立的欲望无处遮掩，褪下男人的外裤，少年缓缓蹲下，隔着内裤，张嘴含住下面的睾丸，舌头调皮地拨弄着，内裤很快变得湿哒哒的，牙齿绕着圈，轻轻地咬着，手上还不忘记抚慰流水的前端。狭窄的巷子里，男人的呼吸明显变重了。 

“你怎么这么……”话没有说完，但想来也不会是什么好词。 

“我只是喜欢色色的事情罢了。”少年不爽地瞪了男人一眼，没见过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗。 

内裤终于被褪下，男人的肉棒弹跳了出来，颜色淡淡的，一看就不常使用。少年用舌尖从下面一点点舔到上面，耳边传来男人压抑的喘息，直接接触的刺激就已经这么强烈，花井完全不敢想象如果被温暖的口腔包裹，自己会变成什么样。少年已经舔到龟头，舌尖绕着马眼来回挑弄，小嘴包裹住了龟头，轻轻吸了一口。 

“忍不住了，要射” 

“噗”话刚说完，浓稠的精液就已经喷射到了田岛脸上，一部分还直接射到了口腔里，田岛忍不住咳嗽起来。花井没想到，只是刚含住，自己就射了出来。 

被呛住的田岛也是没想到这个变态竟然这么纯情。 

“喂，变态，你不会还是个处吧。”田岛用袖子擦了擦脸，身上满是另一个人的味道。 

“……”花井红了脸庞，理智稍稍回笼的他迫不及待地想逃离这个巷子。 

“这是二十万，对不起，今天就当什么都没发生吧”花井从包里拿出钱包，该死，自己怎么会干出这种事。 

花井将钱硬塞入少年手里，昏暗的路灯下看不清少年的神色，花井提起裤子，转身就向外走去。可还没走出去，就又被少年拉了回去，钞票散落一地，毫无防备的花井就这样被少年强吻了，凑近的脸上，能明显闻到精液的味道，来不及推开少年，就感觉自己吞下了什么。 

“你给我吃了什么？”推开了少年，花井不敢置信地摸着自己的嘴唇。 

“你说了要舔我的。”少年答非所问，抬起可爱的脸庞，固执地盯着花井。 

其实花井的身体里还残存着刚刚的余韵，这么可爱的凝视让他的下腹忍不住又硬了起来，他拿着公文包挡住这尴尬的勃起。 

“那个……再见。”不想在多生事端的花井抬腿就往外冲，这次少年没有阻挡，但刚走出一两步，花井就突然软了腰，坐在地上，身上止不住的燥热。 

少年一步步走了过来，本来想将花井抱了起来，但发现身高不允许这样，没办法他只能撑着花井走到路灯下，解开他的衬衫，绑在路灯上。

微黄的路灯下，一个男人靠坐在地上，上半身几近赤裸，只有一条领带浮在胸膛上，点缀着两颗红艳艳的小豆子，下半身完好无损，只是西装裤前端有着可疑的凸起，鼓鼓囊囊的，细看发现那块已经湿透了。男人头低着，由着灯光洒在身上，压抑着快到嘴边的呻吟。这是一个让人忍不住施虐的姿态，但很可惜少年还不懂。 

少年蹲下身，抬起男人的下巴，手指摩擦着下颌边缘。 

“混蛋……放……放……了……”花井克制着自己摩擦手指的冲动，艰难地发声。 

“变态，别想逃。”少年从男人的包里拿出小刀，沿着裤线慢慢地划着，在裤裆处割出一个大大的口子，刀子小心绕过勃起的肉棒把内裤撕了下来，田岛牌破洞西装裤就这样诞生了，少年点了点头，还比较满意这次作品。刀子丢到一边，手伸进去，肆意摸索，男人的皮肤意外的光滑，让人有点流连忘返。 

开放的巷子，暴露的乳头，光是凉凉的风吹过就能带起一阵颤栗，接下来还会被做什么呢？理智上本该厌恶的，可男人的身体却背叛了自己，昂扬的下体无声地渴求着。 

& ensp; “变态，你流了好多水哦”少年的手又来到了神秘三角区。 

”恩……别……”男人嘴上拒绝着，腰却擅自扭动起来，迎合着渴望着更多的爱抚。 

“啊……”突然被扯弄的乳头让男人一时叫出了声。 

“处男，别慌，接下来还有呢。”少年眨了眨眼睛，低头，用舌头玩弄着男人的红豆子，吸吮，看着它越来越红，越来越可爱。男人还来不及娇喘，就发现自己的后穴被袭击了，那从未被他人造访过的后门，害羞地紧缩着，阻挡着少年的手指，手指抚过一层又一层褶皱，温柔地搅动着，湿淋淋的水声在巷子里格外响亮，像是欲拒还迎的邀请。 

发痒的乳头已经够让人惊慌失措了，更别提在后门里作乱的手指，花井觉得自己仿佛在深色海洋里沉浮，意识越飘越远，整个身体全被欲望掌控。 

“啊！”又爽又麻的感觉突然冲进脑海，大叫出声的羞耻让花井咬了咬唇。 

“变态，我摸得你爽吗？”少年恶劣地对准一点连续按压，每一下都迅猛而又沉重。 

宛如狂风暴雨般的刺激怎是一个小处男抵挡得住的。 

“……啊，…啊…爽，……爽死了。”花井忍不住挺起腰，感觉又要射了。 

“别，早泄可不好。”少年堵住了马眼就是不让男人射，还在后穴里多伸入了两根手指，坏心地挑起更浓烈的欲望。 

“让……让我射。”花井睁眼望向少年，水汪汪的眼睛里满是情欲的痕迹。 

“喊我的名字就让你射。”田岛掏出自己的肉棒抵在穴口。 

“记住了，田岛悠一郎。”少年将自己的身影烙进男人的眼眸，挺腰抵了进去，松开了手。 

”啊，啊”男人尖叫着射了精，高潮时的后穴不住紧缩，夹得田岛差点跟着一起射出来。 

不放过刚高潮过的男人，田岛将男人的双腿放到肩上，大力操干起来。视线往下，剪裁良好的西装裤还挂在腿上，可中间的破洞让挺立的柱身，湿漉漉的后穴无处隐藏。男人张口喘着气，像一条无辜被冲上岸的游鱼，乞求着再次回到海里。 

“悠……悠一……悠一郎”这是谁的名字，混沌中已经分不清自己在念叨着什么，花井只是知道喊着这个，就会更爽。如同施了魔法一样，后面的肉棒越喊越大，抽插也越加猛烈，身体已经不是自己的了，要坏了，一边恐惧着，一边兴奋着。 

有热热的东西喷了进来，黏膜被烫得不住颤动，少年的温度是那么炽热而又温暖，让人想再来一次。 

“恭喜，童真毕业。”少年微笑着，吻上了男人的唇将呻吟全部吞了下去。 

男人的身体还沉浸在余韵里，止不住痉挛，感觉刚从窒息边缘挣扎回来，一根手指都动不了，不知道为何少年只做了一次。 

少年替男人穿好衬衫，将西装外套寄在腰上，扶着去了附近的爱情旅馆，为男人仔细清理起来，当然疲惫的男人在中途就昏睡过去了。 

花井早上是被手机闹钟闹醒的，发现除了腰略有酸痛，身体竟没什么大问题，虽然身体光光的，但床边放了一套西装。还有一便签： 

亲爱的花井，我为你准备了一套西装，当然花得你的钱。虽然我觉得昨晚很愉快，但为避免尴尬我就先走了。 

ps:你昨晚说梦话了哦。“没有伤害到别人真是太好了”之类的，你真是温柔呢。 

落款：希望长期发展的田岛悠一郎 

出于不知名的原因，花井将便签保留下来，梳洗一下就去上班了。 

“花井，早上好。”同事阿部懒洋洋地打着招呼。 

“今天新处长就要上任了啊。”隔壁的荣口分享着最新八卦。 

“早上好。”花井不太关心新处长是谁，不管处长是谁，只要做好自己能做的事就可以了。 

“咳咳，大家好，我是新上任的处长，田岛悠一郎，虽然个子比较矮，但可不要因此低估我的工作能力。最后希望能跟大家好好相处，特别是跟我的副处长，花井梓。我相信只要我们俩齐心协力，公司业绩肯定能更上一层楼。” 

田岛笑眯眯地推门而入，走到花井身后，按压住肩膀。 

“你说对不对啊，花井君。” 

今后日子还长着呢。


End file.
